UN REGALO INESPERADO
by Raven Sakura
Summary: Te diré una cosa, y lo haré porque se que no te acordarás mañana. Estás ebrio. – Respondió soltándose de su agarre y avanzando al medio de la sala inspiró todo el aire que sus pulmones pudieron – Te amo – el ojidorado abrió los ojos - ¿contento?


**UN REGALO INESPERADO**

El teléfono empezó a sonar, haciendo que en cuestión de segundos un taconeo se escuchara desde la última habitación del pasillo. Kagome, con unos tacos negros número 7, corrió lo más que pudo para comprobar si su anhelo de oírlo justo hoy, víspera de su cumpleaños, se cumpliría…

- ¿Diga?

- ¿Kagome? – la tristeza peleaba por destruir una vez más su esperanza. No era él, era Sango – ¡Se nos hace tarde! y Yuka se enojará con nosotras si no llegamos ya a la disco… Dijiste que me llamarías para recogerte ¿Ya estas lista?

- Me demoré buscando que ponerme pero ya estoy lista – respondió tratando de esconder su desilusión.

- Muy bien, pasaré a buscarte en 20 minutos entonces. Hoy el tráfico es muy pesado así que demoraré en llegar.

- Ok, no te preocupes.

Kagome colgó y se dirigió cansinamente a su habitación. Se detuvo frente al espejo de cuerpo entero a mirarse por enésima vez. No estaba muy segura de usar ese atuendo. Después de casi una hora viendo todos los que tenía en su closet, escogió sin pensar aquel vestido negro de finas tiras doradas, al igual que el fajín que ciñe su esbelta figura y por el tipo entubado del vestido, que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, resaltaba sus caderas…

"_**Realmente hermosa**__"_… abrió con sorpresa los ojos al recordar las palabras que soltó Inuyasha al verla con ese vestido aquella vez al salir de los probadores, cuando habían ido al centro comercial con Sango y Miroku, cuando aún eran los mejores amigos del mundo…

- Inuyasha… - susurró afligida conteniendo las lágrimas. Hacía casi un mes que no se hablaban. Pero si él era feliz así, alejado de ella para estar con Kikyo, lo entendía. Le dolía pero lo aceptaba.

Kikyo era una joven de su misma edad pero con la astucia y belleza de una mujer mayor, y al parecer eso enamoró a Inu así como, por increíble que parezca, Kagura conquistó a Miroku… aunque Sango diga que solo es sexo. Pero el chiste es que ellos están con ellas y por ellas ya no se hablaban. Prácticamente se los habían prohibido, ya que les tenían… ¿recelo? ¿Cólera? ¿Envidia? No lo sabían, nunca se habían metido con ellas, pero Kikyo y sus amigas (Kagura, Kanna y Tsubaki) veían como bichos feos a ellas y a casi todas las chicas de la universidad.

- ¿Qué estarán haciendo? – se preguntó y se arrepintió en el momento. Las imágenes del ojidorado besando y acariciando a Kikyo golpeaban su mente. Ya no podía deprimirse, ya no más, había decidido seguir su vida por más enamorada que esté de él.

Prendió el televisor para hacer hora y esperar que Sango la recoja para ir a la discoteca y recibir su cumpleaños en compañía de Sango y las chicas, también Hojo, Koga… Aunque le entristece no tener a su lado a Miroku y a su amado Inu…

¡Otra vez pensando en él! Kagome movía desesperadamente la cabeza como si con ello se pudiera sacar al Taisho de ella.

El timbre empezó a sonar, miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que habían pasado más de media hora desde que habló con Sango. Seguro habría demasiado tráfico por ser sábado pensó. Se dio una última retocada al maquillaje, mientras el timbre de la puerta estaba ya por reventar.

- ¡Ya voy! – vaya que Sango estaba desesperada por llegar, aunque tenía razón para ello: ¡Yuka las mataría! Son casi las 11:10 pm. Kagome abrió la puerta y se quedó de piedra…

- ¡Tch! ¿Por qué demorabas en abrir la puerta? ¡La vieja loca de al frente iba a llamar a la policía! – Kagome seguía inmóvil, tratando de entender que hacía ÉL en su departamento y… ¿y ebrio?

- Quiero pasar.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¡Déjame entrar! – la pelinegra se movió como autómata permitiendo que aquella visita no prevista entrara. Cerró la puerta y lo observaba detenidamente.

- ¿Tengo algo en la cara o qué? – Si era él, un poco ebrio nada más. De pronto su expresión cambió a una de enfado, mucho enfado. Daba miedo - ¡¿A dónde vas y vestida así?

- Todos… Todos iremos a una discoteca – explicó controlando su miedo.

- No vas a ir… ¡y menos con ese vestido! – y después de esto, el miedo se esfumó de ella.

- ¡¿Perdón? En primer lugar no eres nadie para decirme que debo o no debo ponerme. ¡Es el colmo! – Inuyasha siempre le decía que debía usar o hacer, aunque ella no le hiciera caso. Eso le hacia pensar que su mejor amigo se ponía celoso por las minis y short no muy cortos que usaba, pero con todo lo que ha pasado entre ellos no tenia ningún derecho - En segundo lugar… ¡**TE SIENTAS**! Te traeré una aspirina y café bien cargado – Sabía que cuando estaba ebrio (cosa muy rara en él) era muy cargoso.

Kagome abrió el botiquín del baño mientras lo oía protestar que no quería café, que no era un perro, que no iría a ningún lado y algo sobre Kouga y Hojo que no se por quien babeaban. Cosas sin sentido. La pelinegra sacó unas aspirinas y mientras esperaba que hierva la tetera, le llevó las dos pastillas y un vaso con agua.

Cuando ya se acercaba al peliplateado se percató que su mirada había cambiado. Un oscuro dorado pero atrayente y penetrante brillaba en su rostro. La sensación que le producía era nueva, pero no le desagradaba en lo absoluto…

- ¿Ahora soy yo la que tiene algo en la cara? – aunque tenia que disimularlo.

- Kagome… yo… - la cara de supuesto enfado cambió al notar que el muchacho quería decirle algo. Se acomodó a su lado expectante… - Nada… olvídalo… - la azabache solo suspiró y no le insistió. Le tendió las aspirinas y él se las tragó en un instante.

- ¿Por qué has estado bebiendo?

- ¿Acaso no puedo? – preguntó a la defensiva. Kagome suspiró para poder calmarse un poco y no acabar aventándolo por la ventana.

- No he dicho eso Taisho. Es muy raro que tomes. – el ojidorado se sorprendió por el hecho que ella lo llamó por su apellido.

-Solo se dio – fue su única respuesta con un sonrisa melancólica en el rostro. Hacia tiempo que no lo llamaba así. Ella lo miró pero al ver que no iba a seguir hablando, se levantó para ir a la cocina por el café, pero en medio del trayecto su boca fue más rápida que su razón y soltó lo que su mente fugazmente pensó…

- Si Kikyo te viera así, se volvería loca – bien. Ahora él se enfadaría, le gritaría que su novia no era así y se iría con un portazo. Estaba a punto de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared por tonta cuando lo oyó suspirar.

- Nos emborrachamos en su casa… se puso histérica – Kagome no daba crédito de lo que oía… ¿Kikyo perdiendo el control?... Todos pagarían por ver ese momento. Cuando regresaba con el café para Inuyasha se percató de algo.

- ¿A que te refieres con "nos"? ¿Te emborrachaste con ella? – preguntó dándole la taza con el oscuro y humeante líquido.

- ¡No me tomaré eso!

- ¡NO ME HAGAS MAÑAS Y TÓMATELO! – el peliplatedo la miró con mala cara y recibió la taza. Tomó el primer sorbo, uno pequeño, aguantando lo caliente que estaba.

- Kikyo y Kagura organizaron una fiesta – ya había oído algo de eso en la universidad. Ellas estaban acostumbradas a hacer fiestas (orgías) cada fin de semana – Miroku y yo estábamos sentados en un sofá…- Inuyasha parecía dudar en lo que quería decir – parecíamos fantasmas…

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó extrañada

- No conocíamos a la mayoría de personas ahí y las chicas estaban atendiendo a todos. Así que nos pusimos a tomar conversando de… de ustedes…

- ¿De nosotras? – él no prosiguió y a ella le tomó un instante entender de que hablaba - ¿De Sango y de mí?

- Si. De los momentos que hemos pasado juntos, de las salidas, de las veces que nos hemos ido a bailar… - Kagome empezó a ver mentalmente las imágenes de los momentos vividos con ellos – Todo estaba bien… hasta el momento en que vi al idiota de Naraku… bailando contigo – concluyó con tono furibundo mientras le dio otro sorbo, ahora mas grande, a la taza. Lo hirviente que estaba parecía ya no afectarle tanto.

- ¿Él estaba ahí? – preguntó la pelinegra. Desde que ya no se hablan, Naraku está detrás de ella.

- ¡SI! ¡TU NOVIECITO ESTABA AHÍ!

- ¡Él no es mi noviecito! – Respondió ella viendo al peliplateado ya de pie al medio de la sala – pero… ¿Cómo que me viste…? Inuyasha, yo no fui a esa fiesta – respondió aún sin entender lo que oía. Él clavó sus ojos fijamente en Kagome.

- Naraku te tomaba fuertemente de la cintura descubierta, ya que llevabas un top y un short demasiado corto para mi gusto. Te acariciaba y te devoraba con la mirada ¿y tu? ¡Le sonreías coquetamente! – la pelinegra veía fuego en sus ojos dorados. Parecía un demonio – él te hablaba al oído y tú como si nada… Ya no iba a soportarlo hasta que vi que te besó… ¡Se estaban besando! Me levanté, te separé de él y lo golpeé.

- ¡¿Qué hiciste que?

- ¡LE ESTRELLÉ MI PUÑO EN MEDIO DE LA CARA!... – Inuyasha estaba casi fuera de sí - ¡Y lo volvería a hacer! ¡No voy a dejar que nadie te toque, me escuchaste, NADIE!

- ¡Espera un momento Taisho! – Interrumpió molesta levantándose de golpe del sofá – tu dices que me viste con él pero yo no fui a esa fiesta, entonces… - la pelinegra calló esperando que él continuará.

- Era Kikyo - ¡Oh genial! Otra vez salió el parecido que tienen ambas pensó Kagome – me di cuenta después de la cachetada que me dio cuando… cuando la besé y la llamé por tu nombre – Inuyasha terminó de confesar lo sucedido ahora con la mirada en el piso y ella mirándolo sin poder creer lo que oía ¿él alucinando con ella?... No podía ser… Su razón no quería creer en espejismos, pero su alma se alegró por eso y su corazón latía frenético de la alegría, porque eso significaba que él… ¿él la quería? ¿O no?…

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – A Kagome se le escapó esa pregunta. Ella estaba aguantando las lágrimas. No era justo. Él estaba con Kikyo y ella estaba tratando de olvidarlo y ahora le sale con esto. Su corazón sigue latiendo demasiado rápido, se estaba ilusionando otra vez…

- Yo…

- Vete… - y ella no podía permitírselo después de pasar todo el infierno de estas semanas sin él – Ya no quiero oír nada.

- Kagome…

- Quiero que te vayas Inuyasha… - le dijo y se volteó hacia la puerta para abrirla y que él pueda salir. No le importaba si estaba ebrio o lo que le podía pasar en la calle en ese estado. Solo quería que desapareciera. Pero ni siquiera llegó a su destino.

Sin que ella lo esperase, el ojidorado la tomó del brazo y la atrapó entre su cuerpo y la puerta…

- ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame Taisho! SUÉLT- los ojos se le abrieron como platos al sentir sus labios atrapados por los de él en un beso demandante. No daba crédito ni siquiera a lo que estaba sintiendo, a las nuevas sensaciones que recorrían su ser. Solo se dejó, intentando procesar el porque la besaba mientras las lágrimas escapaban raudas de sus ojos.

El ojidorado sintió un liquido salino deslizarse por su boca y abrió los ojos. El abatido rostro de la chica le partió el alma. Inuyasha se separó sin soltarla aún esperando que ella dijera algo pero solo reprimía sus sollozos…

- ¿Te he lastimado? – preguntó un poco asustado

- ¿Por qué me besas? Yo… yo no soy… no soy una chica de esas…

- Lo sé Kagome – ella como su amiga sabia que el ojidorado era todo un don Juan, aunque le doliera aceptarlo – Eres especial… y yo no me di cuenta hasta hoy… - La pelinegra levantó los ojos llorosos para encontrarse con unos dorados muy serios – Te he extrañado… fui un idiota, yo… yo no me di cuenta que te quiero… ¡te quiero mas que una amiga…!

Ella lo observa inmóvil. Él no sabe si ahora hizo bien en decírselo…

¡Él y el ego de los Taisho!... Se creía pensar que todas las chicas, incluida su amiga, morían por él… maldito alcohol… pensó Inu

- Cállate – dijo ella en un susurro sacándolo de su mente – Cállate y vete Inuyasha. Te diré una cosa, y solo lo haré porque se que no te acordarás mañana de nada. Estás ebrio. – Respondió soltándose de su agarre y avanzando al medio de la sala inspiró todo el aire que sus pulmones pudieron – Te amo – el ojidorado abrió los ojos – Siempre estuve enamorada de ti. Si no te lo dije fue porque siempre me viste como una amiga. ¿Contento? ¡Ahora vete que quiero estar sola! – ella esperaba que le hiciera caso y se fuera pero él se acercó, de la cintura la sujetó posesivamente y la besó pero no como hace un momento. Esta vez fue dulce, fue un beso casi sublime.

- Te amo Kagome, se lo que estoy diciendo. Me diste dos aspirinas y café ¿recuerdas? – le dijo con una sonrisa ladina – Eres una terca – dijo suspirando – pero yo también. Te amo. No te voy a lastimar – ella estaba muda – No se que mas decirte para que me creas.

La vida le estaba dando el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que hubiera deseado: El que sus sueños se estén realizando, que él la ame como ella a él. Y a pesar de poner en riesgo su amistad, quería intentarlo.

- ¡Te mataré si mañana no recuerdas lo que acabas de decir! – le dijo sonriente la pelinegra.

- Yo mismo me aventaré por la ventana cuando me lo hagas recordar – respondió traviesamente mientras la besaba dulcemente…

_**Fin…**_

- ¡Inuyasha, espera!

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Quiero seguir besándote!

- ¿Y Sango? Se supone que vendría a recogerme.

- En primer lugar: no iras a la discoteca. En segundo lugar: Feliz cumpleaños tonta – Kagome lo golpeó despacio – Y tercero: Ella esta muy ocupada ahora. – terminó respondiendo dejando a la azabache muy confundida.

A 10 cuadras del departamento de Kagome…

- Sanguito perdooooooonaaaaameeee, perdooooooooooooooooooooname…

- Miroku, estas ebrio – Respondió de mala manera al chico que ahora le lloraba tirado a sus pies, a los cuales llegó ni bien ella le abrió la puerta… Si, la escena era pública, en el pasillo.

- ¡Pero estoy ebrio de amor por ti Sanguito! – Gritó en respuesta el chico de coleta levantando la vista hacia la castaña - ¡Oh, Sanguito!

- ¡Ahora que! – dejo ella sin percatarse de lo que el ojiazul miraba. El chico dudaba en seguir – ¿Que pasa Miroku?

- Es que no se…

- ¡¿Pues que cosa?

- ¿Tus bragas son de color rojo o fucsia? – Sango bajó rápidamente la mirada y notó a donde miraba el pelinegro.

- ¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO! – Y sin pensarlo lo masacró. Tanto así que al terminar con él, tuvo que dejar que descansara de la golpiza en su sofá de pena…

_**Fin^^**_

* * *

><p>Hola (<em><span>hi^^<span>_) Espero que este one short (_aun nadie nos dice si es Short o shot! U.u_) ¬¬ ¿puedo seguir? (_oh, adelante_^^) u.u Esperamos que les haya gustado (_nos cierran el inter! T.T_) Ok, ok. Nos vemos.

Raven Sakura (_Blackcita^^)_


End file.
